Candor or Dauntless After Initiation Party
by MooCowMilk
Summary: Zeke invites everyone over for an entertaining game of candor or dauntless (truth or dare in divergent style). Tris and Four aren't together yet, but the gang plan on getting them together! Lots of FourTris Fluff! Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent and the characters not me!
1. Candor or Dauntless?

**Candor or dauntless**

**Tris' P.O.V **

Christina grabs my arm and pulls me into the cafeteria. Only minutes ago was she telling me that Will had kissed her during initiation and they were now a couple. I feel like I'm the only one left single. I know I like Four and there's something about him that I recognise but I'm not sure what it is, he looks like someone I might of met in Abnegation. I just love his eyes, their navy blue and I just love the depth to them.

Christina pulls me up to a table and sits next to Will, leaving me to sit next to Four. I'm not hungry so I don't get any food.

"You not eating anything?" Four asks me.

"Not hungry."

"You sure ? You can have some cake if you want."

Wow! "Um no I'm good thanks." Four asked me if I wanted his cake! His Dauntless Cake! He was actually being nice to me. It only just occurred to me that everyone was listening to our conversation! Zeke pulled up Four and they ran away.

**Zeke's P.O.V **

"What the hell was that!?" Four was just nice to Tris! "You were just nice to someone! And that someone was Tris! And Tris is a girl!"

"Yeah...umm.. I might...umm"

"Might what?" I ask.

"Might sort of ... Like her."

"Well tonight I'm having a candor or dauntless party and we are hooking you guys up!"

Four groaned at this idea but didn't protest.

**Tris' P.O.V**

After Christina had finished eating she forced me to go shopping with her. She said that Four had to have been nice to me for a reason. Maybe he likes me too and that's why he was nice. She dragged me into shop after shop after shop.

Three hours, fourteen shops, fifteen bags of clothes and cosmetics and lingerie later... We were in her apartment getting ready for the party.

"We are playing candor or dauntless in Zeke's apartment in one hour and we still have to get dressed!"

"What's candor or dauntless?" I'm from Abnegation, the selfless faction, so I haven't really played many games before. They say we cant play games because it is selfish to disrupt those people who are around you. Also games are self-serving as they provided you with entertainment, therefore they are selfish.

"It's where if you pick candor or dauntless. If you pick candor, you have to truthfully answer a personal question or if you pick dauntless you have to do a dare that will probably embarrass you for life!"

That sounds like the worst thing in the entire world.

She continues.. "If you don't want to answer the question or do the dare you have to take off a piece of clothing but socks and shoes don't count!" That sounds even worse! I'm kinda glad we went shopping now because I have more clothes I can wear and I have some decent underwear and bras, they are much better than the ones we were forced to wear in Abnegation. Abnegation make you dress plainly, even in undergarments.

**Christina's P.O.V**

We finished getting ready! Tris looks gorgeous, Four won't be able to keep his hands off her!

" Race you there!" Tris shouts from the hallway.

Tris got a head start but by the time we're at Zeke's door I had caught up. We are both out of breath and gasping for air. Tris had fallen over at least twice in her new heels, I should probably teach her to walk properly in them.

Tris knocks and Zeke opens the door, inviting us to join the already formed circle.


	2. Crushes, tongues and unicorns

**Four's P.O.V**

The second I saw Tris walk in I knew I wanted to be with her. She looks stunning! She's wearing a short black strapless dress and spikey black heels! Not something I expected a former Abnegation to wear but then I was from Abnegation so anyway.

"I'm starting it's my apartment!" Zeke needs to learn to keep his voice down, he could wake up the entire compound.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Do you have a crush on someone in this room?"

"Ermm .. Yes." Everyone looks shocked but this made me smile. I hope I'm that person and I have a feeling that I am.

"Christina, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss Will and have a tongue battle with him for 20 seconds!" Does she know something we don't? Are Christina and Will dating?

By the smile on Tris' face and no objections from Christina or Will I guess that means they are dating.

Christina turns to Will sat next to her and they kiss, their tongues interlock and wind round each other.

"Times up!" Tris shouts in a sing song sort of voice. Christina gives Will another peck on the lips and turns back to the circle.

**Tris' P.O.V **

I just dared Chris to have a tongue fight with Will, so it's now her turn to ask.

"Zeke Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless." A smile spreads across Chris' face so you can tell she wanted him to pick this.

"I dare you to go dress up like a unicorn, find Eric and tell him you're the unicorn fairy here to give him a hug."

"Easy!" Zeke says and goes to his closet.

When he comes back he's wearing a pink dress and has a sparkly horn on his head! He looks ridiculous! We burst into laughter before he's even done his dare.

"Where the hell did you get that!?" Four asks just before I could.

"In my closet of magical things." Zeke replies.

We all follow Zeke, dressed as a unicorn fairy, to find Eric. He's sat in his office and doesn't look too happy. Zeke opens the door and closes it behind himself. Immediately you can hear Eric's laughter turn to anger as Zeke most likely tries to hug him. Zeke runs out to us and Eric follows to see us collapsing in heaps of laughter.

"Was that a dare Zeke?"

"Yep!"

"You guys playing candor or dauntless?"

"Yep" Zeke says again. "Do you wanna play?"

"Umm .. Why not!"

We walk back to Zeke's apartment and make the circle again.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to full on kiss Tris on the lips!"

**So guys, please review! I need some ideas for the next chapter. Should Four kiss Tris or not? If you have any ideas of truths or dares, please review with them!**


	3. Singing, kissing and leaving

"_Four, Candor or Dauntless?"_

"_Dauntless!"_

_"I dare you to full on kiss Tris on the lips!"_

**Four's P.O.V**

I know Tris has a fear of intimacy so I'm not sure if she's ok with this. I give the death stare to Zeke and he just smiles back at me.

"How long for?" Tris asks Zeke, her voice sounds shaky.

"Until I say stop!"

"Alright." She look at me and nods to say it's ok. She leans over to me and our lips connect, I feel like electricity is running through my veins. Tris makes me feel so alive. Her lips taste sweet sort of like the strawberries in the Amity compound.

Zeke clears his throat loudly and we pull away.

"You know I said you could stop like 10 seconds ago!?" Oops. Zeke blows me a kiss and I roll my eyes at him. Tris blushes, her cheeks go all pink, I think its adorable really.

"Al candor or dauntless ?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"Shut up bro, you ain't bringing that back!" Zeke shouts back.

"What's a pansycake?" Tris asks.

"It was a huge insult but no one ever uses it anymore." I explain. "Anyway, Al bed, wed, dead for Lynn, Christina and Tris."

"Umm... Bed Christina, wed Tris and dead Lynn. Sorry Lynn."

Lynn pouts but you can tell she didn't think much of it.

"Shauna, you know the question."

"Dauntless."

"Let Four and Tris give you a makeover with peanut butter!"

"Eww… no!" Shauna says and almost rips off her jacket. I am actually disappointed, I think me and Tris could make her look ridiculous, but anyway.

"Marlene, C or D?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts again. He quickly shuts up when Marlene glares at him, we all know they like each other.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"imighthaveacrushonuriah." She says it so fast I can barely tell what she says.

"Say it again, but slower this time." Shauna demands.

Marlene sighs. "I have a crush on Uriah!" She blushes a deep crimson colour.

"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

She thinks for a while and then says "I dare you to go to the cafeteria and sing I'm sexy and I know it, in your underwear!"

Eric gets up and goes to the door but Marlene shouts at him. "I said in your underwear!" Eric sighs and pulls off his shirt and pants, to leave a pair of black boxers. Will and Tris go with him, also Marlene goes because it was her dare.

As soon as Tris goes I feel like the energy in the room drops. We sit in an awkward silence until they return.

Tris and Will come in, they look like they are dying of laughter. Eric, however looks really angry, like he is going to blow. He has bits of food splattered all over his clothes and its in his hair as well. When Tris and Will are able to speak again, they explain…

"They saw Eric in his boxers and they made a circle around him, so he was stood in the middle of the cafeteria… with the whole of Dauntless watching! They made him stand on a table and use a microphone." Will says, with a cheesy smile.

"He was so bad that they threw food at him and he's started a huge food fight!" Tris adds.

Even I couldn't help but laugh at this.

**Tris' P.O.V**

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Eric snaps.

"Dauntless, I'm no Pansycake!" Uriah says with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine then, ask Marlene out."

Uriah turns to Marlene, who is sat on the opposite side of the circle to him, "Marlene, will you go out with me?"

"Yep!" she gets up at sits next to Uriah and they share a quick kiss.

"Alright, I'm going this is boring as shit!" Eric gets up and leaves.

"Peter, c or d?" Uriah asks. I didn't even realise he was here, what is he doing here?

"Candor."

"Pansycake! And who is you crush?"

"Umm… I will say this and leave and no one can hit me or anything…"

"Just get on with it!" Uriah seems really eager to know this.

"My crush is Tris." He too gets up and leaves.

"Ok well Tris you can go seen as you're his crush." Uriah's grin widens.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to tell me who your crush is."

"You are." Oh My God! He does like me! A smile spreads across my face, I feel like I'm on the moon I'm so happy!

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I say.

"Dare you to go out with me!"

I don't say anything for a while, but I nod my head vigorously. "Yes!"


	4. Smurfs, sleepovers and makeovers

**Uriah P.O.V**

Well finally! Tris and Four are together, I shall call them FourTris, that sounds so amazing!

It may be my brother's apartment but I think we should have a sleepover tonight and play this until we have a few naked people! That would be awesome and I can finally show off my Smurf PJs. Apparently hundreds of years ago there were these cartoon blue things called Smurfs and they would sing songs on television and lots of kids would sing along with them.

"Guys! Lets make this a sleepover!" I announce. A few people nod to my suggestion.

"Meet back here in ten minutes!" Christina shouts, already half way out the door.

**Christina's P.O.V**

I grab Tris' and Will's arms and start pulling them out of the door. "Meet back here in ten minutes!" I shout.

I drag them both along the corridor and into the transfer dorms. I pick up my white and black polka dot PJs and pull them on. At the same time Tris finds her PJs, black with lace at the bottom and top, and pulls them on. We both leave our bras and underwear on underneath and Tris pulls on a black hoodie on top, so we have lots of layers. Once Will is dressed, we jog/run back to Zeke's apartment.

**Tris' P.O.V**

I find my place again in the circle, next to Four and Christina, and sit down.

A few minutes pass and we are only waiting for Marlene and Uriah to return. When they do, everyone bursts out laughing at Uriah's PJs. They have Smurfs all over them! We learnt about them in our boring history classes at school when we were learning about entertainment in the past.

Once the laughter calms down, the game starts again.

"Chrissy, C or D?"

"D and don't call me Chrissy." She pouts, and I laugh.

"Hmm… how about no! Chrissy …I dare you to let _me_ give _you_ a makeover!"

Her face pales a little and she sighs, "Alright, but remember to sleep with one eye open if you make me look bad."

I jump up and grab her hand, pulling her into the bathroom with me. I open her makeup bag and stare in wonder at all of the things in there! There is so much stuff! There's brushes and colour palettes in all different shapes and sizes, there are bottles of strangely coloured liquids. "Makeover time!" I squeal just like Christina does when she's excited about something. This will be hilariously funny!

I grab a bottle of this strange brown liquid, I think you put it all over your face, so I do but it looks a little splotchy in some places. I pull out a black pencil and draw cat whiskers on her face and a nose to go with it. I pick up a pink palette and make huge red circles on her cheeks. To top off the look I grab a spiky black bush thing, it has clumps of black stuff on it, I believe its mascara, and I apply it to her eyebrows!

I stand back and marvel at my masterpiece…what a sight! I cant help the laughter that escapes me, I'm laughing in so hard that I lean on the door and fall over as it opens.

Christina takes one look in the mirror and screams, "WHAT THE HELL TRIS! I AM A HUMAN BEING NOT A CAT!"

These words make me laugh even harder and the group stares at me as I roll around crying with laughter. "Come on out Chrissy!" I call, after slowly managing to control myself.

"I wont ever go out there."

"If you don't come out I will drag you out!"

"Fine." She grumbles, she steps out of the door and keeps her head positioned to look at the floor.

"Head up!" I instruct. She slowly lifts her head and everyone bursts out laughing at her.

A solid ten minutes later we recompose ourselves and make the circle once again.

**Thanks Everyone! I really appreciate the reviews! I will post more soon… :)**


	5. Eggs, crabs and love

**Will P.O.V**

"Candor or Dauntless Will?" Chris asks me.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me!"

"Sure." I reply.

I grab Chris' hand and pull her into Zeke's bedroom. Wrappers and clothes cover the entire floor of his room. Its rather disgusting really. The bed covers are thrown on the floor and are extremely crumpled.

Christina pulling me towards her snaps me out of my trance. Suddenly, her lips are on mine, rough and demanding. I hesitate at first but then reply with the same amount of force and love. Wait…did I just think love? I realise now that even though we have only just started dating I love her. Each time we touch I feel a special connection to her.

Her lips move from mine, to my neck and she trails kisses down from my ear to my collarbone.

"Chris?" I ask but it comes out more like a moan.

She hums in response and her fingers fine the base of my shirt. I pull away to remove it and begin to kiss her behind her ear.

"I love you Chris."

She pulls away and looks me in the eyes before saying, "I love you too."

Zeke opens the door and comes stumbling into the room. My cheeks heat up as I remember I'm shirtless. Zeke whistles when Chris and I return to the circle.

**Tris P.O.V**

Zeke whistles when Will and Christina return to the circle. I can only guess he saw something he shouldn't have.

"Zeke c or d?"

"D!"

"Alright then, I dare you to egg the first person you see in the hallway."

Zeke immediately jumps up and returns moments later with an egg in his hands. Both Will and Uriah go with Zeke to witness the dare.

A few minutes pass and nobody says anything.

The front door is opened with great force and is slammed and locked shut. The three boys' faces are bright red and they are breathing hard.

"It was Max." Will manages to breathe out. That's all the explanation we need to understand the situation.

They join the circle and we continue.

"Uriah, little bro, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless! I ain't no PANSYCAKE!" He shouts.

"Double negative." Four points out.

"Damn you Four! What's my dare!" Uri says.

"Run around the pit shouting 'My crabs are itchy' then pretend to burst out crying, then punch whoever comes to help you."

Damn that's a good dare.

"If you don't I will forever call you a pansycake." Zeke adds.

"Fine." He huffs.

There's no way in hell I'm missing this so I get up along with Four and we follow the Pedrad brothers to the pit.

We arrive in the pit and Zeke pushes Uriah right into the middle. He begins to run around.

"Help me! My crabs are so itchy! Someone help me!" He shouts before proceeding to cry with tears pouring down his face.

What happens next is just the icing on the cake for Zeke, Four and I to laugh at. A middle-aged woman around forty years old approaches Uriah.

"Hey sweetie-pie I couldn't help but overhear your problem, let's go somewhere more private and I can help you with that." She finishes that statement with an over-exaggerated wink.

Hearing Uriah stutter, punching her leaving her in shock, followed by him running away with bright pink cheeks makes us laugh even harder.

Zeke turns to go back to the apartment and runs after his brother.

"Want a ride?" Four asks, motioning to his back.

"Sure." I say and hop on.

He runs back to Zeke's place with me on his back without even breaking a sweat.

We walk in and re-join the circle.


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: Going on school camp tomorrow for 3 weeks! It is no technology allowed so sorry everyone but I will be unable to update any of my stories until November 3****rd****. **

**\- R xx**


End file.
